Dear Flea
by pomidor
Summary: How to set yourself free from an annoying flea? Sort of Shizaya. But don't expect fluffy love story. Warning! Character's death, but not main two.


**Hello! I don't want to revel the story's plot so I'm just gonna give you warnings.**

**Warnings: character's death (not the main two), slash, swearing and possible slight OOCness. **

**I don't own anything except the plot. Enjoy!**

Everyone knew that Shizuo hated Izaya. Most of them knew the feeling was mutual. Namie once called it "obsession" on Izaya's side. Indeed whenever he said that something went well, he added "just a pity that Shizu-chan didn't die". And everybody thought it wouldn't end, until one of them died.

It was a calm day in Ikebukuro. Well, at last if you call gangs walking on streets, the headless rider chasing some random car, and many more little things, that aren't really out of the routine, calm. The weather was gloomy. Every moment the rain could fall upon the beast of Ikebukuro slowly making his way back home, with eyes glued to the dirty floor. People kept away from him as much as they could. But not everyone recognized Shizuo. In the dark he looked as any other bartender. So a boy, probably young gangster, didn't feel the danger when he tripped and flew right into Shizuo. Only when a man lifted his head staring at the disturbance through his glasses.

'This can't be…' said one of the gangsters with fear.

'Fortissimo of Ikebukuro!' said his other friend.

The one who tripped was frozen in his guts. He started to pray to God in his mind to let him live a little longer. To his and his friends surprise Shizuo just passed them without a word.

'Guys, from today on I'm going to stop being an atheist' said the young gangster, almost bursting into tears.

'Shizu-chan, why didn't you hit him?' asked a devilish voice behind him.

Shizuo stopped walking, but didn't look at his enemy.

'Are you trying to be a human?' Izaya said mockingly 'That won't do Shizu-chan. No matter how hard you try, you'll still be a monster' he walked closer, opening his flick blade and putting it on the bartender vest. Shizuo didn't even flinch 'Or is this because of your beloved friend? How was Tom's funeral by the way?' asked the informant with the smugness in his voice.

Yes, indeed Tanaka Tom was dead. And it was partly Shizuo's fault. At last the ex-bodyguard thought that way, because as he confirmed to Celty 'he couldn't protect him'. The details weren't reveled, they only knew that blue square was somehow connected to the people that attacked them.

'You know what, Shizu-chan? I'm quite sure I said they have to kill YOU and not your friend. Next time I'm going to hire someone more capable' he jumped back expecting a strong blow from the blond. But to his surprise it didn't come. Shizuo just started walking in the direction of his apartment.

'What's that Shizzy? Don't you hate me anymore?' he asked with playful tone to hide his surprise.

Shizuo seemed like he didn't hear him at all. Just continued walking.

'Don't you want to kill me?' said a little distressed Izaya. He wasn't able to understand the monster's way of thinking at all.

After these words Shizuo faced his enemy.

'If I were to kill you, I would break Tom's wish of me not killing anyone. Besides my love for Tom is far bigger then hatred I have for you' he said in calm tone, his expression unreadable, because of his sun glasses.

Izaya couldn't believe that. Not only Shizu-chan decided to spare a life that he wanted to take from eight years, he said that there was something more important then his hate for him. So basically he said that Izaya's not really meaningful. And the informant really didn't like to be looked down upon.

The first remark that came to Izaya's mind however was 'Never knew you were a homo, Shizu-chan. Telling an informant that you _love _a guy is really bold'

Shizuo didn't look at him. Didn't get angry. He resumed walking home, smoking his cigarette. Now pissed Izaya took his cigarette and started stomping on it laughing hysterically. Still the fortissimo of Ikebukuro remained immune.

Next half of an hour Izaya was saying whatever came to his mind to just piss the bloody beast off. He probably used most of existing insults. But all that in vain.

He stood right in front of Shizuo stopping his journey. He took his switch blade and made an impossibly fast movement, that normal people wouldn't even see. Shizuo's sun glasses broke in half and the top of his nose started bleeding. Izaya almost gasped when he looked at him. This were eyes of a dead man. The information broker often seen depressed people. But this was beyond his imagination. No hint of sadness, fear or any other emotion. Although Shizuo was looking straight at him, he seemed to not detect anything.

'I'm going to kill you' said Izaya, his voice shaking a little. Anything was less scary, even an angry Shizuo, then this zombie in front of him.

'Then do so' answered Shizuo, voice colorless.

But when Izaya prepared to attack, instead of stabbing his enemy he put his hand in the blond locks and shoved his face into Shizuo's, kissing him fiercely. He wasn't of course expecting for the man to kiss him back. He was just trying to surprise him, so the zombie would give some reaction.

But when he looked in those eyes he saw that nothing changed. It was as lifeless as before the kiss. Izaya can't take fun in killing someone, whose soul does already seem to be dead.

So he took Shizuo by hand and led him into his apartment kicking the door.

'I'm going to hurt you the most painful way you can imagine' said Izaya.

Shizuo felt himself being pushed on a bed.

'And what is that?' he asked with no real curiosity.

'Rape you' said Izaya leaning over him 'or make so called "love" to you'.

He pilled his hands against a headboard. That wasn't really necessary, because the blond didn't seem to mind at all. When Izaya started attacking his lips he was not objecting or answering. Izaya started to take his hands lower till he found a waistband of his boxers. He then proceed to touch the beast in places he really shouldn't.

Well, at last until the time when he was hit by something very heavy. The last thing he seen was a beautiful, smiled face, and brown eyes shining with mischief. Then he drifted to unconsciousness.

After what seemed like minutes for Izaya, but was hours in reality he woke up. On the pile of hay. In a riding train. Dressed in dustman uniform. You can probably imagine how pissed he was. He looked at his surroundings. There was completely nothing in the wagon aside from hay and blue envelope. He opened it and started reading.

_Dear Flea_

_You are probably wondering where the hell you are. So to enlighten you a little I'll write you are somewhere in America and this train is supposed to take you as far from Japan as possible. So you really fell for such a simple trick. It's true I promised not to kill you. But that couldn't be done with you here. I hoped that a hit with my desk would kill you, but it didn't, so I decided to be generous and sponsored you a little vacation. And I took your wallet, phone and your normal clothes (these ones suit you better I believe) to cut you from your problems here and at work. Ain't I awesome? And your things are swimming in Tokyo Bay if you want to search for them. But with no money it won't be that easy to come to Japan. _

_You also touched on our main problem last time we met. Something about me not being able to be a normal human. With that I must agree. But you see there is one difference with our points of view. I have people who accept me as I am, like Tom, Celty, Shinra. And well, there is no one that's gonna like you even a little mother fucker. _

_I'm a little busy with updating your lovely photos in that uniform on the net by now probably. If you step your foot in Ikebukuro again I'm gonna break all your bones._

_With lots of hate Shizuo_

_P.S. You're a terrible kisser._

After reading Izaya burst in spasmatic laugher.

'Ha, ha, ha, Shizu-chan, when I'm back in Ikebukuro' he paused crushing the letter in his hand 'you're dead meat'.

**How did you like it? Leave a comment please! Sorry, I just have to give Izaya what he deserve. The flea is truly annoying. But I love Shizu-chan and the pair they make, so I probably have to like him too. Till next story then :* **


End file.
